Bad Children/Inscripciones
NO HAY INSPIRACIÓN PA PERSONAJES, QUÉ QUERÉIS QUE OS DIGA (? Cómo te inscribes Nombre completo: Pojeso, incluyendo apellido, si no se te ocurre nada, tranqui, ya me inventaré yo algo. Género: No hay que dar muchas explicaciones (? Edad: Si puede ser, de 12 a 18 años plz ¿Por qué está en la clase?: Pues que tenga algún tipo de problema, tanto psicológico, físico... y por qué ésto le dificulta las clases, tranqui, no hace falta que te inventes el problemón del siglo, pero tampoco no me seas cutre (? Personalidad: Si su problema es psicológica, que su personalidad concuerde un poco, y si es física, eso ya lo que tú quieras. Aspecto: Lo describes tú o pones foto, so vago Historia: Pojeso, si no se te ocurre na déjamelo a mí o dímelo por privado. Pero quiénere: EZO (? 1 Nombre completo: Lily Hass Género: Femenino Edad: 15 ¿Por qué está en la clase?: Tuvo cáncer en las piernas, y se las tuvieron que amputar por ello. ¿Dificultad? Le cuesta desplazarse por clases, y obviamente no puede hacer gimnasia. Personalidad: Es un poco tímida y sus compañeros la consideran una chica mona. Tambié es la típica cerebrito de la clase. Muy filosófica. Ale Aspecto: Tiene el pelo blanco recogido en dos coletas bajas que le caen de los hombros. Usa gafas cuadradas rojas. Tiene los ojos de color amarillo y suele vestir uniforme, a pesar de que en su escuela no los exijan. Historia: Por privi , por una vez que lo hago (??? Pero quiénere: Hola, no tengo inspiración para presentarme :3, Aqui me puedes decir cosas importantes o simplemente decirme que soy una mierda :D Mi empresa mierdosa, algún día la actualizaré...algún día... Archivo:Tumblr_nja3l6h79h1rv8gh9o1_500.gif Kawaii :D 20:39 10 dic 2015 (UTC) 2 Nombre completo: Larissa (Muchas gracias por poder encargarte del apellido :'DD) Género: Femenino Edad: 14 ¿Por qué está en la clase?: Tiene prosopagnosia (no es capaz de diferenciar rostros humanos) y le falta el ojo izquierdo. La dificultad es, bueno, esa. No es capaz de reconocer la cara de sus padres siquiera. Personalidad: En realidad, muy poca gente sabe que tiene prosopagnosia ya que ella no quiere admitirlo y finge que no la tiene. Es muy callada y no suele ser ella quien empiece las conversaciones, y suele responder con monosílabos. Es algo desconfiada, pero si cualquier persona le pide ayuda, hará todo lo posible para serle de utilidad. No es muy difícil hacerse amiga suya si se intenta, y será mucho más risueña y parlanchina con un amigo a su lado. Suele trabarse al hablar, esté o no esté nerviosa. Es un poco despistada y su sentido de la orientación es terrible. Le encanta cantar y leer en su tiempo libre, y de vez en cuando jugar a videojuegos. Aspecto: Más o menos así, pero con un parche (que puede ser como tú quieras incluso uno pirata con una calavera y todo (?, la verdad es que me da igual lol) en el ojo izquierdo :'DD Historia: Ella tiene prosopagnosia de nacimiento, y cuando era pequeña, mientras estaba en el supermercado con su madre, vio a un hombre al que confundió con su tío y corrió hacia él antes de que su madre pudiera pararla, pero el hombre no era su tío PLOT TWIST (Lo siento, quería decirlo), si no un ladrón que terminó tomándola como rehén y amenazaba con cortarle el pescuezo si no le daban todo el dinero de la caja, y para que todos supieran que iba en serio, le arrancó un ojo. Desde ese día, no se cree capaz de reconocer a alguien por su voz, pelo o característica especial y ni siquiera se molesta en intentarlo a menos que sea una persona muy muy querida por ella. Pero quiénere: ~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ 21:16 10 dic 2015 (UTC) 3 Nombre completo: Zachary Hyde Género: Masculino Edad: 14 ¿Por qué está en la clase?: Sufre de trastorno de personalidad múltiple, la cual se divide en tres personalidades (Explicadas mejor en la sección de personalidad lol). Personalidad: (Su personalidad múltiple probablemente haga ésto más largo que la biblia pero meh) Su personalidad principal es reservada y alejada de los demás. Vive con constante miedo, preocupado todo el tiempo, con un notable estrés. Es algo perfeccionista y desconfiado. Es un gran dibujante, ya que expresa sus sentimientos mucho mejor mediante sus dibujos, lo que hace el arte sea una actividad que realize casi todo el día. Cuando habla respecto a sus otras personalidades, se refiere algunas veces a sí mismo como "nosotros", aunque éso no pasa en otras ocasiones. Su personalidad de ira sale a la luz cuando su personalidad principal no puede aguantar más ciertos problemas (como una persona molestando demasiado, frustración...), pero es raro que adopte ésa personalidad. Es completamente irritable y violento, con una paciencia muy limitada. Es difícil calmarlo, pero cuando éso sucede, vuelve a su personalidad normal. Cuando de alguna forma sufre demasiado, adopta una personalidad "actuada": trata de sonreír y parecer feliz todo el tiempo en el que ésta personalidad está activa, aún cuando pasa algo malo, haciéndole parecer un lunático frente a otros alumnos. Se encuentran algunos rastros de su personalidad principal algunas veces, pero son estados completamente diferentes. A diferencia de otros casos de trastorno de personalidad múltiple, todas las personalidades se reconocen a sí mismas como una sola identidad, aunque la amnesia respecto a lo que otra personalidad ha hecho o visto se mantiene. Aspecto: Mucha flojera. En caso de que decida hacerlo en 100 años, invéntalo o nosequé. Historia: Vivió con su madre hasta los 7 años. Era completamente abusado y amenazado durante todo ése tiempo, y cualquier mínimo error era castigado. Él trataba de ser feliz y al menos ocultar lo que le ocurría, así que comenzó a actuar frente a otras personas y algunas veces incluso frente a su madre. Ésa conducta fue el comienzo de su problema de personalidad múltiple, ya que creó su personalidad de felicidad forzada. Cada momento en que era torturado por su madre, guardaba algo de odio en su mente, lo que poco a poco se transformó en su personalidad de ira. Para cuando su madre fue descubierta y arrestada, no era consciente de su problema mental, aunque el no recordar lo que hacía la otra personalidad se le hacía raro, pero después éste problema se le fue revelado. Más tarde fue adoptado, pero nunca confió en sus padres adoptivos por lo ocurrido en el pasado. Pero quiénere: ' 'Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif 21:30 10 dic 2015 (UTC) PD: JODER ÉSTO ES MUY LARGO SRY Si no tuviera personalidad múltiple ésta mierda no sería un testamento 4 Nombre completo: Perry Tyler Género: Masculino Edad: 13 ¿Por qué está en la clase?: Su problema principal es una gran deficiencia de atención que le dificulta mucho aprender. En la clase siempre está haciendo alguna tontería como aviones de papel o escribir en el pupitre, y a veces está tan traspuesto que literalmente se pone a decir tonterías en alto. Cuando le preguntan la lección siempre responde "Un marinero en el desierto", nadie sabe por qué. A veces le dan ataques de ansiedad y se pone a morder cualquier cosa que encuentre, como un boli, un lápiz, o a veces hasta un cuaderno. Personalidad: Es simpático pero aun así no suele tomar la iniciativa cuando se trata de relacionarse con gente. En el recreo, por ejemplo, siempre está pensando en sus cosas, y si alguien se acerca a hablarle le toma unos segundos procesar lo que le dicen y responder. Muchas veces dice cosas que no encajan para nada con el contexto de la conversación. Nunca se sabe si está contento o triste, porque siempre tiene cara de distraído, y nadie sabe en lo que piensa. Aspecto: Pelo negro muy despeinado, y a veces peinado a la mitad o de alguna forma rara. Ojos color miel, una camisa abrochada mal, y a veces un chaleco de rombos con un parche en el hombro. Pantalón remangado en un lado y bajado en el otro, calcetines blancos largos y zapatos negros. Es muy pálido. Historia: De pequeño era muy espabilado y, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, alguien normal. Con un coeficiente intelectual muy alto, sus padres siempre le obligaban a sacar buenas notas, le apuntaban a actividades extraescolares, etc.. Pero un día, no se sabe por qué, comenzó a tener más sueño, a estar traspuesto en clase, a poder soportar menos actividad cada día, y así. Y poco a poco acabó como se le conoce ahora. Sé que no es muy original pero se intenta Pero quiénere: 5 Nombre completo: May Collins Género: Femenino Edad: 14 ¿Por qué está en la clase?: Es una chica ciega, y dice que puede notar la presencia de espíritus, de muertos y demás cosas sobrenaturales. Personalidad: Es una chica fría y seria. No expresa ningún tipo de emoción, aunque diga que las siente (ejemplo: aunque no exprese felicidad o tristeza, dice cuando está feliz, cuando está triste, cuando tiene frío... no sé si me explico (? ). Aunque sea ciega, siempre te mira a los ojos al hablar. Tiene muy pocas habilidades sociales: siempre se muestra muy hostil hacia la gente, y no le interesa demasiado hacer amigos. Sus respuestas ante saludos de otra gente o propuestas de amistad siempre son groseras, y si le insistes demasiado en algo pueden ser hasta amenazantes. Por eso la gente prefiere no mantener demasiado contacto con ella, y tiene aterrorizada a toda la escuela. La única persona con la que se muestra "amable" dentro de que es incapaz de expresar cualquier tipo de emoción es con Darwin, con el que tiene especial fijación y siempre quiere permanecer a su lado, ya que le recuerda a cierta persona que le inspiraba confianza en un pasado. Sus gustos son bastante básicos. Le gusta pasear por los jardines del colegio si es que tiene jardines, so cutres (? y permanecer al lado de Darwin, hablando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa 1313. También le gusta mucho escribir poesía, cosa que se le da muy bien. Aspecto: Tiene el pelo negro y muy largo. Sus ojos son de color amarillo. Es muy bajita. Lleva una camisa blanca, una falda negra, unos calcetines altos blancos y unas manoletinas o como se escriba (? negras. Y ya (?? Historia: No tengo inspi lol cuando tenga la hago, y si no la haces tu pls (? Pero quiénere: I'm a little witch... Lost in the great blue sea 70px 16:13 5 ene 2016 (UTC) 6 Nombre completo: Género: Edad: ¿Por qué está en la clase?: Personalidad: Aspecto: Historia: Pero quiénere: Y ya sigues tú precios@ <3 Categoría:Inscripciones